Sore Muscles
by Amethyst Black
Summary: He is sore from all the battles they have been in recently, and she has the perfect remedy


**Title: Sore Muscles**  
**Pairing: Stella/Noctis**  
**Spoilers/Warnings: None**  
**Author Note: Just a random thought that come to mind. While having a spa day. **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII**  
**Summary: He is sore from all the battles they have been in recently, and she has the perfect remedy**

She's not oblivious.

She can tell when Noctis is sore and she supposes that she has every reason to be sore. She is herself has been sore after countless battles they have been in for the past couple of months. Ever since she has decided to team up with Noctis and his friends.

She usually tries to heal the soreness with warm baths or hot springs. Even though the later is usually hard to find.

She silently knows that his friends are equally sore. Perhaps even more so. Considering the fact they aren't curse with the power of Etro.

It doesn't help matters that she knows the final battle is coming soon. It certainly doesn't help matters if they are sore before then.

She slowly move downstairs having a very good feeling that the guys were downstairs. Probably getting drunk or something.

She instantly recognize the three figures sitting at the bar. Almost instantly hearing the flirty remarks from the blonde male in their group.

She instantly sat down on the stool next to Noctis. Hearing him offer a soft greeting to her before taking a drink of his alcoholic beverage.

"What can I get you miss?" a male voice questions. Instantly causing her to look up. Noticing a male bartender.

"Red Wine," she replies. The bartender nods lightly before pouring the rich red liquid into a glass before resting it in front of her. Her lips quirk into a soft smile before lifting the glass up to her lips.

"You know we are getting closer to the final battle," she utters softly slighty swishing the ruby color liquid around before taking another drink of it .

"I know," he replies staring into his drink. "The day after tomorrow."

"How are you feeling?" she questions softly.

"Sore," he comments truthfully taking another drink of his beer. "My muscles feel like their aching."

She nods before softly commenting, "I think everyone is feeling a bit sore with all the battles we have been in lately."

He slightly watches her take another drink before gently teasing her, "Oh I suppose you have the perfect remedy for sore muscles."

"Of course," She comments smirking lightly, "Warm baths or massages. But considering I doubt you're a bath type person. I guess I'll have to give you a massage "

She gently drops a few gil on the counter next to her empty wine glass before grabbing Noctis hand and slightly pull him to her to bedroom.

She doubts the others would necessary mind, and besides its clearly obvious the the three of them having been trying to play matchmaker.

Ever since she chose the join their small four man team.

"If I didn't know better I would say this is a ploy so you can see me half naked," he comments. His lips curling into a slight smirk.

"Maybe it is," she comments. Unlocking her inn room before closing the door behind them. She is silently grateful for the fact that because of her gender that she doesn't have to share a room with one of their team members.

She almost instantly notice him taking off his shirt and letting it fall on the oak chair and his black leather boots. She couldn't help but to blush as she studies his muscular back. Seeing his tone muscles and the battle scars present on his back.

"Lay on the bed face down," she slightly commands digging through her things to find her bottle of Coconut Oil. Applying a decent amount to her hands before finally moving to Noctis form who is already laying on his stomach.

She instantly place her hands on her shoulders gently kneading them in slow almost circular motions before down his back.

She can tell that he was enjoying the massage and that he is becoming fully relax as well. Even when she started to work on his arms to get rid of the soreness in the them.

She can only silently hope that he is feeling one hundred percent better before the final battle comes. Of course she also knows that they will probably taking it an easy tomorrow. Unless if they are force into some fight.

She hesitantly removes her hands from his skin moments later. A part of her can't deny the fact that she enjoys touching him. Feeling his skin underneath her hands.

"Did you enjoy it?" she comments softly. Almost instantly causing his sapphire blue eyes to open. Lips curling into a soft sincere smile.

"I'm going to come to you after every battle," he comments lightly. Causing her to giggle softly.

"Sure," she comments before moving to wash her hands of the oil. "Are you going to sleep in here for tonight?"

"You do have a comfortable bed," he comments slightly moving to lay on his back. "And I won't have to deal with his snoring."

She nods lightly, although she can feel cheeks warming up. She instantly grabs her bag so she can slip into her usual nightclothes in the bathroom. Stripping off her usual black dress so she can slip on a pair of dark purple cotton shirts and a lavender color top.

She instantly climbing into bed next to him. The bed was large and can easily fit two people in, and can easily fit two people in. Compare to his twin size bed.

She silently knows that whenever they get rooms at inns the boys would usually get two bedrooms with two beds in each room.

"Good night Noct," she says softly twisting her body to turn off the lamp.

Hearing him softly mummer, "Night Stel."

She silently hopes that they are ready for the final battle, and that they will live through it. She doesn't want to see the grief in Noctis eyes if he were to lose one of the his friends, or the wide spread panic that will spread across Gaia if they were to fail. But most of all she wants to tell Noctis her feelings for him, and have another night similar like this.

**-the end **


End file.
